When The Moment Ends
by Acidgreenflames
Summary: *Spoilers for Regeneration/ Canon Death* Life is full of small moments that are linked together that make our past and present. But when the moments over, its over.
1. Chapter 1

So after watching the episode Regeneration, I had to write this. I was so P.O'd by what happened, I had to have some kind of closure for what happened to Dreadwing. So here's what I think happened afterwards. Soooo yeah. Enjoy!

As always, thank you to DarknessRising10! You did a great job on his little one shot :D

()()()

Pain and agony ripped through his body as he blinked down at the terrified grey seeker at his pedes. His large, dark blue helm tipped down to stare at the gaping hole in the center of his belly, and before he registered what happened, he fell to his knees, sword clattering to the floor at his side. Blinking red optics once more, he fell forward, gasping for air, landing face fist into the cold, dark floor of _Nemesis._

He lay there weakly, coughing up energon, a pool of it slowly forming around him, leaking past the burn wound from where he had been shot, causing his nerves to sing in agony. It was getting harder to breath, harder to focus. The world around him spun and blurred. He could hear his master talking, could hear Starscream's voice, full of relief.

Hatred flooded him as he fought against the coming blackness. He would see Starscream's spark extinguished before he passed to the Well of Sparks. He tried to force his arm to move, tried to make a grab for his sword, tried to wrap his digits around its hilt so he could ram it deep into Starscream's chest.

All he could do was twitch a little. He didn't posses the strength to do it, no matter how hard he pushed his body. Dismay and fear replaced the rage. He would never avenge his brother now; Starscream would get to live on.

Numbness crept in along his limbs, starting from his pedes and digits, the coldness creeping along his arms and legs, moving into his center. It was getting even harder to breath now. His rage wouldn't sustain him much longer.

It was so cold. The world was spinning, going black. His dismay was forgotten, why was he angry? He was confused, and so very, very cold. He didn't want to be cold any more. His breathing was getting harder, shorter until they were nothing more than painful gasps that rattled.

He could taste energon on his glossa, he coughed it up harder. Primus he was so cold. The blackness came next, creeping in from the sides of his vision; he couldn't hear the voices anymore either. Neither could he feel anything , other but the cold numbness that he couldn't shake. Then his vents gave up their struggle with one final hard rattling gasp.

Primus he was cold.

A warm servo pressed into his shoulder, a rough voice above him. "Get up off the floor youngling."

Dreadwing blinked. Was this a dream, a vision, a hallucination? "Come on youngling. We haven't got much time. Let's not waste what we have."

The warmth from the servo spread across his shoulder and into his chest. "Don't make me carry you youngling."

Pressing his servos under him, Dreadwing forced himself up and looked back at the large green mech behind him. Skyquake's large helm shook in amusement. "Come on youngling, up."

Dreadwing blinked stupidly at his brother, and rasped out. "Is this a dream?"

Skyquake's smirk grew larger. "I dunno kid, all I know is I have to get you. We have to go."

Getting slowly to his pedes, Dreadwing stood shakily, staring at his brother. "You're dead."

Sighing, Skyquake took his twin's arms and lead him further away from...something.

"You took a blast to the gut youngling." The green jet stared at his brother expectedly.

Dreadwing growled at his twin, annoyance flaring to life while warmth from his brother's servo, spread outwards to his pedes and digits. "Stop calling me a youngling. You separated a mere moment before I."

Skyquake grinned back. "Aye, I did. A whole moment, as I like to think of it."

Growling in response, Dreadwing pulled from his brother's grasp, a hard demand on his lips. "Tell me, am I hallucinating?"

Again, Skyquake grinned. "I don't think so. But what do I know?"

Dreadwing frowned at that, looking down at his belly; it was whole and smooth. Confused, the blue seeker looked over his shoulder, back to where his brother took him away from. His body lay face down on the ground; Megatron and Starscream talking rapidly over his corpse.

Betrayal and hurt warred for his spark as Dreadwing stared transfixed at the scene. A warm servo forced its way into his tightly clenched fist and laced their digits together. Skyquake squeezed his brother's servo as Dreadwing sighed and looked down. "I'm truly dead."

His twin was silent for a moment, thumb running over his brother's knuckles. "It's not so bad."

Emotion rose from Dreadwing's centre; a horrid mix of self loathing, hatred, betrayal, fear, all this drowning out the love for his brother. Vent's hitching, Dreadwing tried to explain. "I. I tried. I couldn't."

Skyquake chuckled. "Save it youngling. You never could hide anything from me anyway."

Dreadwing sighed back, letting his wings drop low as he squeezed his brother's servo back, leeching what comfort he could. "I was loyal to him."

"I know you were. It was always our biggest fault, loyal to the point of blindness."

The deceased Decepticon commander sighed again, leaning into his brother. "Missed you." He muttered darkly. "Couldn't avenge you. I'm sor…"

"Save it youngling. It matters not anymore. We are together again." His twin said roughly, throwing his arm around blue shoulders in a half hug. Dreadwing accepted it, staring back at Megatron and Starscream with hate.

"Come brother, it's time to go."

Tearing his optics from his former commander, Dreadwing looked to his brother. "To where?"

Skyquake shrugged. "Stop asking so many questions. Let's just go."

Dreadwing nodded once as Skyquake's servo slipped back into his own. The doorway was suddenly full of light, too bright to look into but so warm and inviting. Skyquake grinned at his brother. "You're going to love it here."

Dreadwing grinned back as his twin lead him, pausing just as Skyquake got to the door. The blue seeker looked over his shoulder, frowning. Voice thick with emotion, with hurt, Dreadwing muttered darkly, glaring at Megatron. "I was your most loyal." Skyquake squeezed his servo, holding tight. "But I hope Prime slaughters you. I hope he tears out your dark spark."

With no more to say, Dreadwing turned back to his twin and allowed himself to be led away. Led into the bright light, into the warmth and peace, leaving the agony behind him.

He prayed that Prime would send Megatron to him soon.

For now though, he had his brother and that's all that mattered.


	2. Hug It Out (extra chapter)

So I had intended this to only be a one shot when Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee, said they wanted to see Dreadwing and Skyquake hug in her review. Well one thing lead to another and a bunny was born. So my one shot became a two shot. So Smile, I hope you enjoy it :3

Thank you to Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee, Guest, BlueInked, MayDay200, Sounddrive, Alayea, DarknessRising10, Osprey2012 and Peacewish who all reviewed the last chapter.

And of course, thank you to DarknessRising10, for betaing this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, Dreadwing wouldn't be dead.

()()()

Warm light surrounded Dreadwing as they worked their way through, the whiteness getting brighter and brighter as they got close to their destination, which was...something unknown. Somewhere peaceful, no war, no hurt, no more agony; that much Dreadwing was sure of.

That's when it hit him; when the full realisation settled in. He was dead. Killed by the one mech he was loyal to, pushed aside for the _most unloyal piece of slag_ that had the nerve to darken the doorway of the _Nemesis_.

Megatron had chosen Starscream, over him.

Hurt warred with anger at being pushed aside so callously and even his brother's warm servo couldn't thaw the cold from that bit of realisation. He was dead and it was Megatron's servo that had dealt the killing blow.

He had been the most loyal, and this was his reward.

Dreadwing slowed his steps, coming to a stop. Could he even stop moving anymore? He had no body.

Something warm prickled at his optics, stinging and Dreadwing couldn't bring himself to care at the show of weakness. He was dead; who did he have to impress anyway? Could he even cry if he wanted to? He had no body to do so.

The tears felt real enough.

"Dreadwing?" Came his twin's hesitant voice, a hue of concern colouring it.

How had his brother done this alone? Dreadwing wondered.

"Come on youngling." The voice was rough but the concern still there. "We're almost there."

Swallowing hard, Dreadwing forced himself to look up, blinking rapidly. "Where are we going?"

His voice was uneven and it caused Skyquake to frown. "You alright youngling?"

"Fine." Dreadwing murmured, still whishing his brother would give him the answer he was seeking.

Skyquake continued to frown at his twin, feeling his inner turmoil and struggle to grasp his new reality; he was dead and gone. His old life was over and behind him; the new one before him, waiting for him.

But he was scared; he had never faced anything unknown before. His life was always mapped out before him, cut and dry. Black and white.

And now...

Skyquake sighed, he himself had had a tough time accepting his own death, and it seemed his twin would as well. Dropping his dark green servos on Dreadwing's wide blue shoulders, he looked his twin right in the optics with a gentle sigh, "It's okay Dreadwing. That's all behind us now."

Even the largest mountains cracked with enough pressure, and Dreadwing was in need of a breakdown, and it would seem that it would happen here and now. Tears welled in Dreadwing's blood red optics and he threw himself bodily at his twin.

Dark blue arms wrapped around Skyquake's middle like a vice, afraid to let go and be left behind again; green arms banded around blue armor tightly, squashing his twin to his frame as closely as he could. Silent sobs wracked Dreadwing's frame as he clung to his twin, squeezing as hard as he could.

"I missed you!" Dreadwing breathed into the cables of his twin's throat.

Skyquake nodded, holding his younger brother as tightly as he could, using the long dead twin bond, forcing it open and pushing love and concern through to the trembling blue seeker.

"I know. I'm sorry." Came Skyquake's rough, embarrassed tone but Dreadwing didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He had his twin and that was enough.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault, it was _Starscream_." Dreadwing sneered, gripping Skyquake tight, ignoring how his own body trembled.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Skyquake grumbled, circling his arms a little tighter around his twin. _They were dead_, were the unspoken words, the dead no longer cared about the issues of the living.

"But we are here now and moving on youngling."Skyquake rumbled, stroking his brother's wing, hoping to calm him.

Dreadwing buried his face deeper into his twin's throat. "Is this truly real? I've dreamt about it too much. I can't be disappointed again."

Skyquake sighed, feeling the turmoil, knowing what his twin was about to go through. "It's real Dreadwing, this is real. I'm real." He rumbled back.

"How can I feel? How can I cry? I have no body." His voice was low and despondent in the light of the situation.

Skyquake shrugged as he squeezed Dreadwing impossibly tighter. "Our bodies may die but our sparks move on, and they remember. This is just as real as it was back there."

Dreadwing sighed, holding his twin tighter, "What now?" The shaking had slowed; acceptance was finally taking over, understanding.

"We move on." Skyquake rumbled lowly, he'd already been through this, did it alone and he was determined to not let Dreadwing do the same. "It's not so scary, once you're here."

Dreadwing remained silent, merely holding his twin as tight as he could, pushing love back along the bond, elated that he could feel Skyquake again. It had been such a lonely existence once his twin was dead; at least when he was in stasis, Dreadwing could feel his life force. But when he died, even that was gone and Dreadwing had been so lost, so alone, so full of broiling rage.

But it didn't matter anymore, he was dead.

Yet, so was his twin.

Skyquake chuckled, knowing his brother was not normally this clingy, but it had been such a long time. "We have all the time in the universe now youngling. You've got me back for eternity."

He had expected some snarky remark but came to realise just how fragile his brother's mental state was at the moment when he remained silent, so he clung to him a little tighter. Frowning, Skyquake continued to hold his twin until his arms ached from doing so.

"I promise Dreadwing, not gonna leave you again." _Because they were both dead now_.

Dreadwing nodded into his brother's throat, just enjoying the feeling of holding Skyquake, the feeling of being held. "We'll get through this together?" The blue twin muttered; the question soft.

Skyquake nodded. "You and me against the world. We've got each other again, and that's all that matters."

"Till all are one." Dreadwing mumbled into his twin's neck, relishing in the feeling.

They had each other, and that really was all that mattered. Screw Starscream and Megatron, they'd get what was coming to them, eventually. Mech's like them always did.

"Till all are one." Skyquake whispered back, holding his twin, hugging him for all his worth, and now, all was right in the world.

They had each other, and that was all that mattered to them.

Till all are one.


End file.
